1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condom and more particularly pertains to a new erection-facilitating condom for treatment of erection dysfunction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a condom is known in the prior art. More specifically, a condom heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,513,652; 5,318,042; 5,885,205; 5,741,511; 5,666,971; and U.S. pat. No. Des. 395,081.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new erection-facilitating condom. The inventive device includes a flexible tubular membrane having a closed end and an open end; and also includes a ring member being attached to the flexible tubular membrane; and further includes a flexible line being connected to the ring member for closing the flexible tubular member tightly about a sex organ of a user.
In these respects, the erection-facilitating condom according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of treatment of erection dysfunction.